


your savior

by sweetkohi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brief Mention of The Rumbling, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Gen, No Manga Spoilers, Pain, Suffering, Toxic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkohi/pseuds/sweetkohi
Summary: Eren was toxic. He brought you pain.But you liked that.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 44





	your savior

**Author's Note:**

> Been an AOT fan for 6 six years, read the manga. Never liked Eren, but this is for you guys.
> 
> \- Moka.

As fickle and as brittle Eren’s compassion was towards extras, he was caught awe-struck when it came to you. To him, you were merely just a piece of dirt that he’d eventually have to kill in the rumble. You weren’t anything of importance to Eren.

Or so he thought.

He strove to conquer the world, to restore the freedom that he was stripped of. The freedom that he lost the second Shiganshina turned to ruins. He was fearless. No one was of use to him anymore; he had grown cold. Eren had no one but himself in this lone world, but then you came in.

You were an empowering bright light that came crashing down his walls. You did what Mikasa and Armin couldn’t. You shaped Eren. You fell for his tactics, his mannerisms, and his way of speaking. Every single look into his stone-cold eyes infused a fire in you that you never knew existed.

Eren was toxic. He brought you pain.

But you liked that.

So awfully so that you pledged your life to him. You swore you’d follow him to the depths of hell, right where he rightfully belonged.

He was no savior to the people of Marley, nor Eldia.

But he was your savior.

_So you gave up your heart._


End file.
